


Take On Me (Or, 'The Reason Why Gabriel Never Got Bailed Out of Jail')

by Ivy_Brooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Brooks/pseuds/Ivy_Brooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heats were tiring at the best of times; let alone having two in a row. </p><p>Dean strolls into work not expecting to end the day getting fucked by a hot-ass alpha in the back seat of his car - which is exactly what happens, of course.</p><p>(For a prompt on livejournal. See Notes for details)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take On Me (Or, 'The Reason Why Gabriel Never Got Bailed Out of Jail')

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: "I'd really love to see an ABO AU where Omega Dean regularly buys Alpha semen to get him through his heats. It's a standard practice for modern omegas, but what's not standard is to get hooked on one particular doner, which he is.  
> Cue Castiel and Dean meeting by chance. Naturally, the semen dean loves so well is Castiel's, How it plays out is up to the author: maybe it's an immediate fuck-or-die scenario where being in such close proximity triggers an urgent heat in Dean, or maybe they're working together and dean doesn't realize what's going on because it builds up so gradually.  
> Either way, they end up having desperate sex to quench dean's need.  
> ALL other kinks welcome; may be non-con or dub-con too, if the author likes."

Dean didn't like it. 

He was an omega - and he was fine and dandy with all that crap. He didn't mind liking it up the ass, even thought about settling down with an alpha every once in a while. 

But, that's what he didn't like - the fact that he was still single. Nearly thirty, he was still an unmated omega with no love interests whatsoever. And that meant unattended heats. 

Heats were pure _hell_ without an alpha to relieve them. Painful and restless and basically like if you were living in a constant wet dream without any relief. So, of course, there was gonna be some sort of 'pain relief' that doctors could churn out to horny omegas to satisfy their needs, and to put it bluntly - it was come. Alpha donors gave their semen (Dean _hated_ that word) to pharmacies, pharmacies gave it to omegas as a form of lubrication, omegas used it to ease their heats, and all was right with the world. Dean didn't know how it worked exactly (he'd put it down to 'body chemistry and shit') but all that mattered was that it did, and he could have some form of relief. 

See, now all that - while absolutely rank, in Dean's opinion - was completely normal. What _wasn't_ normal, however, was getting hooked on one specific donor.

Yeah. Sad, Dean knows.

It was getting to the point by now where the girl running Dean's local omega pharmacy - Charlie Bradbury - had his specific, ahem, 'load' on standby for whenever he hit his heat. Honestly it was getting fucking ridiculous. Because Dean Winchester was hooked on come, and that sounded wrong no matter which way he put it. 

There was just something about the _scent_ ; like petrichor and thunderstorms. All power and calm. Whoever that scent belonged to was definitely someone who could take care of themselves, that was for sure. 

He didn't even want to go into the fact that he'd kind of created this alpha fantasy in his head based solely around his donor's come. It was fucking crazy - envisioning a life with a mental image born of come and hazy heats. 

Lucky for Dean, he'd just finished his most recent heat - shouldn't have another for a few months, if not more. Hence why he felt all giddy and floating as he went to work that morning - he should've waited a couple days, really, but he was eager to get out of the house and do something other than roll around in bed and fuck a fake knot for a solid three hours, thanks.

He walked through the doors of Brentwood with a grin on his face and a fresh spring in his step, suited up in his usual cop attire. He hated blue - didn't suit him whatsoever - but he didn't care because he was home free, motherfucker. 

Throughout the day, he got odd looks from various colleagues. It was that post-heat scent, he knew. The one that made him smell like roses and rainbows and shit. Must be emitting it like a damn beacon if he was getting this much attention. 

Again, he couldn't have given a fuck if he tried. Somebody didn't like it, they could say it to his face. 

Come nightfall, Dean opted to stay on for a couple hours. He didn't want to see his bed again just yet and besides, this was round about the time all the disorderly drunks got rounded up - lord knew how fun some of those guys could be. 

\---

Three hours in - sometime round eleven? Where was a damn clock when he needed one - the station had exactly four drunks and one rowdy sonofabitch in holding cells, all ranting away to themselves down the corridors. Dean was sat behind the front desk, feet on the counter, an open packet of m&m's in his lap, seeing how many he could throw and catch in his mouth in a row. Maybe it was just after-heat munchies, but he'd been starving all damn day, and Victor had just happened to leave these beauties in his desk drawer and -

Dean's hand stopped mid-throw, scent washing over him so intensely that he nearly unbalanced in his chair. The airborne m&m smacked him the face, but he was too shocked to notice.

Petrichor. And thunderstorms. 

_No fucking way_.

As if from an entirely different fucking _universe_ , Dean felt slick drip down between his legs, temperature rocketing. His skin felt tight and uncomfortable and - and holy shit, this felt like _another_ _heat_. 

"Fuck." He breathed, dropping the m&m's to the floor, intent on fleeing to his car and getting home ASAP. His mystery donor was close, and their mere _presence_ had made his body biology go fucking _insane_. Jesus, why did this kind of shit only happen to _him_ -

"Excuse me?"

Dean jerked his head up, legs at awkward angles where he'd been ready to propel himself upwards. 

A dude looked at him from over the counter, all dishevelled brown hair and tired blue eyes, the word _Castiel_ stitched into his shirt, and like that, Dean fucking _knew_.

Oblivious, the guy carried on. "Has a man named 'Gabriel Novak' been committed here? About 5"8, blonde hair, brown eyes - possibly cussing a lot. He was at a stag party, so -"

The guy stopped, eyes widening, and Dean's heart started beating out the samba when he watched his donor's nostrils flare.

"You..." The guy's voice ground down, low and gravelly and oh _God_ , the fire pumping through Dean's veins was unmistakeable - he'd gone into an early heat. "...are you alright?"

The fact that the alpha had enough restraint in him to stop himself from jumping over the counter and fucking Dean against it demonstrated how much of a likable person he was already. 

"Fuck I - sorry." Dean swallowed thickly, standing on shaking legs and slipping behind the chair, his every cell screaming as he did so, "It's uh, it's you, you're, uh..."

How do you say 'you're my come donor' without sounding like a psychopath?

"This isn't supposed to happen." Dean groaned, running a hand over his face. He took a couple steps further back, and he saw something feral ignite behind the alpha's sharp eyes. The guy twitched in an aborted movement, as if he was trying not to follow as Dean retreated, his gaze unblinking and heavy as it crawled beneath the omega's skin and made him want to fall on all fours. Presenting sounded like a pretty good idea right now, but Dean fought past that notion and took a few more steps back. 

Mystery Donor flinched, hands balling where they rested on the desk.

Something pulled in Dean's gut - something old and instinctual, and he had to thank God that the station was practically abandoned because that meant nobody saw him when he ran. 

Through the corridors, round numerous office blocks - he didn't even know why the hell he was running. There was just something tugging at him, telling him to test the alpha, to see if he was good enough. Shit, he didn't _know_ \- all that he _knew_ right now was how difficult it was to run with a hard-on. 

He kept going, all the way until he burst outside and launched himself into the car park, breaking into a full-on sprint as his eyes scanned the dark for his car. Fuck, he could hear his donor's footsteps not far away, fast and rapid and goddamn why did the Impala have to be _black_. 

Thank God he had good eyesight - he'd found the car in a matter of seconds, fumbling with his keys to unlock the door. Dammit, keys were too damn _fiddly_ \- 

A hand landed on his shoulder, drawing a yelp out of him as he was spun around and pushed against the Impala's passenger door. The alpha pressed against him, hip to shoulder, his breath ghosting over Dean's lips as they stared each other down. Dean analysed the guy as fast as he could, wondering if he'd have to fight his way out, but he found that he really _did not_ want to do that. Fuck, just being pressed together like this told Dean that he'd be powerless to resist if the alpha wanted to fuck him. Dean's body would point blank refuse, entirely willing to be taken by the guy that he'd been basing his every fantasy around for the past five years.

"I..." The alpha's eyes shone in the brief flicker of lamplight nearby. Dean could see himself starting to like blue after this. Their breaths created little puffs of white between them as they panted, "I-I'm sorry, I don't -"

"Dean," Dean introduced, before yanking the other guy in by the hair and kissing him hard. A low growl rumbled through the alpha's throat and yes, Dean wanted more of that sound. That sound meant he was pleasing his alpha, and fuck, he hadn't ever heard anything that sounded _that_ good before. This guy was giving Zep a good run for their money.

The guy rumbled something low and hot against Dean's lips; whatever it was, it was delightfully filthy, but the omega didn't quite catch it over the roar of blood rushing in his ears. He was too preoccupied with rolling figure eights against the guy's thigh to care.

"Fuck me," Dean breathed, head falling back against the roof as the guy trailed hot kisses down the column of his throat. Jesus, this guy knew all the right buttons to press.

"That would be the point, yes." He muttered, deft fingers working at the buttons of the omega's shirt. Dean's huff of a laugh cut off into a low moan when he felt nails scrape the dip between his pectorals as the alpha tore his buttons clean off, apparently irritated with how long they were taking to undo. The shirt melted away from Dean's shoulders a moment later, falling to the floor, forgotten. 

One large, strong hand cupped back of Dean's neck, whilst the alpha's lips mouthed at Dean's collar bone, pressing their bodies flush together as the alpha's other hand traced the omega's dick through his slacks. Flares of pleasure shot up Dean's spine, red warnings blaring in his head, their combined scents so pungent with lust that he was actually going dizzy where he stood. Heats took a lot out of a guy, let alone having two in a row.

Almost as if determined to prove that fact, Dean's legs buckled beneath him, leaving his body to be held up by his alpha instead. Sensing the shift, the guy's mouth left his neck and no, no Dean had liked where it was before thank you very much -

"Dean," the guy breathed, looking every bit as wild and feral as his alpha self should be. Red ringed the blacks of his eyes, and his hair was mussed where Dean still had his hands tangled in it, "Could we move elsewhere? I fear you're about to fall."

Flushing red from a mixture of lust and embarrassment (seriously, who the hell got _weak-kneed_ anymore?) Dean fumbled with his keys - still in the door - and unlocked his car, yanking open the back door and sliding back into it, tugging his alpha in with him. The backseat was huge (one of the positives about having an old American muscle car at your disposal) and they managed to fit in quite snug against each other, the alpha settling between Dean's legs as he toed the door shut. 

They were both breathing heavy, and they didn't wait to catch it again. Before Dean could even begin to say anything, the alpha's lips crushed into his own once more, teeth savage as they bit at his bottom lip. A groan simmered low in Dean's throat as he swung his arms up around that gorgeous neck, fisting a hand in the alpha's hair and pulling as they rutted against each other.

God, if they kept going like this, Dean was gonna come in his pants.

Somewhere along the line, the guy sat up, and the omega in Dean roared at the loss - so much so that he actually growled out his protest and dug his nails into the guy's nape, trying to force him back down. Where the hell did he think he was going?

The alpha stared at him for a moment, hands burning on Dean's hips, before letting go to grab the hem of his shirt and yank it over his head. Dean caught the barest glint of the stitched word _Castiel_ again. Briefly, he realised that must be the guy's name, but then he was distracted by miles and miles of hot, bare skin, pressed against his own. Bulk and muscle and holy _fuck_ , this guy was packing _heat_. 

Castiel - or at least, that's what Dean _thought_ his name was - kissed him like a drowning man. All need and want and desperation, like Dean was the only oasis for thousands upon thousands of miles. He peppered Dean's chest with all kinds of kisses, nipped at Dean's nipples, and all the omega could do was hold on and enjoy the ride, whilst his underwear got wetter and wetter as slick dripped out of him. His body was _definitely_ on board with the current situation right now. 

Rampant, Castiel's hands were running all over Dean's body; toying with him, stroking over heated skin and the bumps of his ribs, grinding against Dean's cock and fingering the clasp of his pants, never quite undoing the catch. The fucker was _teasing_. Teasing like he had the goddamn _right_ to and Dean - Dean wasn't gonna take that from anyone, whether they were a gorgeous alpha or not.

Using his strength to throw Castiel off balance, Dean pushed the alpha back against the door, shimmying out of his pants and boxers as his did so. His body was screaming at him, begging him to take a knot and cling to the alpha. Every bit of naked skin that touched was a blessing, pure and cleansing and Dean needed it. Needed it like fucking _oxygen_. 

"Takin' too damn long," Dean gruffed, snatching up the alpha's plump bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it back whilst he undid the bastard's jeans, palming that massive fucking cock through his unbelievably tight briefs. "Want you to fuck me at some point tonight."

Their mouths collided in another mess of a kiss, jaws open, working in tandem with the grind of their bodies. Dean could feel it now - Castiel's heat, the hard line of his cock, the way the temperature was starting to rocket between them. Condensation was starting to gather on the windows, their scents - so different - were clashing together and making the whole damn car smell like pheromones and _sex_. Intoxicating. Dean was getting drunk off of it, and Castiel didn't sound any better, letting loose these low, dirty sounds that belonged in every fucking porno Dean had ever witnessed. 

Sweat coated both of their bodies, making it easy for Dean to slip his hand down past the waistband of Castiel's underwear and wrap his hand around that thick fucking cock, swallowing down the groan that he got in return. Man, he was gonna fuck this guy up - literally.

" _Dean._ " Thumbs dug bruises into the ridges of Dean's hips, long nimble fingers brushing down, _down_ , so close where Dean needed them to be and _dammit_ , he was so fucking wet that Castiel's dick could probably just slide straight in. Hell, it might even be _loose_ , considering how hard Dean had fucked himself through his last heat. 

Cas was outright groping Dean's ass now, his hands squeezing and rough and just going to town. The alpha actually fucking _snarled_ when he felt how wet Dean was, and goddamn, the omega found himself snarling right on back, reaching down to grip one of Castiel's forearms as he ducked forwards to bite at a point just below the alpha's ear. This kind of sex was completely different to what Dean usually had - betas couldn't ever compare to _this_. This was a special kind of fucking - high on adrenaline and unrestrained, animalistic want. Dean was fucking biting and clawing and _snarling. What the fuck_.

Through some downright gymnastic manoeuvring, Dean tugged Cas' pants and underwear off, wondering how in the hell they had lasted this long without either of them tearing the fuckers apart. The dark of the car was only broken by the haze of orange lamp light that the seeped through the misted windows, and it allowed Dean to take in Castiel's appearance like this, even if only for a moment. 

The guy was shorter than him, with a sharp-cut jaw and a wide, square brow. His eyes were lidded and dark, and his kiss-bitten lips were swollen and red from where Dean had caught them with his teeth. Every breath made his tan chest shudder, skin glimmering with a thin sheen of sweat, his hands heavy where they gripped Dean's ass tight, nails embedding half-cresents into the omega's skin. 

Fucking _hot_. 

Jacking the guy a couple times (just to get the muffled swears in response) Dean flung a hand out to grip the back of the seat, his other hand lining Castiel's cock up with his entrance, thighs tense as he looked down, meeting the alpha's steely gaze. 

"C'mon _alpha_ ," he taunted, chin up, pushing down on Cas' cock but not quite letting it in, rolling his ass against the tip. The alpha's top lip peeled back, vicious and predatory as he growled out a warning deep in his chest, "You think you can fuck me good? Think you can fuck me hard, huh?"

Whatever string Dean had severed with those words was a damn important one, because Cas' hands were suddenly on his hips, crushing and hard, yanking Dean down onto that huge cock in one harsh movement with an inhuman strength. The omega saw stars - galaxies, even - arching back, head nearly hitting the ceiling as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. 

Good fucking _fuck_ that felt good.

"I don't _think_ ," Castiel bit out, snatching Dean's jaw between his thumb and forefinger, other hand holding Dean's hips still as he caught the omegas gaze. Azure fire bored into his soul. "I _know_."

He snapped his hips up - once, twice, thrice - and Dean shouted out Cas' name, hands gripping the back of the seat as the alpha pounded into him, sending jarring jolts of lightning up and down his back and through his gut, hitting every damn sweet spot he'd ever known existed. It was like somebody had grabbed him by the spine and was shaking, rattling his every nerve and making hot sensations jump across his skin like static. 

For the first time in his whole life, Dean felt whole.

"Shit," Dean panted, collapsing onto that solid body as the alpha's thrusts shook him, "F-fuck, fuck, _Cas_ -"

The use of his name drew some unearthly sound from the back of the alpha's throat, his nails turning painful as they scraped Dean's skin, a bittersweet contrast to the almost gentle way he nuzzled at the omega's neck, licking and kissing with affection, making sure to worship every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth. Dean, meanwhile, was fucking _out of it_ \- his body shook with how hard and fast Cas was fucking him, the sudden empty-then-full feeling driving him fucking insane, making his cock jerk and spill precome between their stomachs. The car would be a filthy fucking mess by the time they'd finished.

Fire, thick and heavy, began to curl in Dean's stomach, like a hot iron coil. His nails bit into Cas' shoulders, drawing blood as a string of endless cusses fell from his mouth. The coil was winding, tighter and tighter, and Cas' thrusts were getting uncoordinated, hard and slow and fast all at once and Dean - Jesus, all it took for Dean to finish the race first was the feel of the alpha's knot beginning to swell. 

He came with a muffled cry, burying his face into Castiel's neck as his climax struck through him, body quaking with the aftershocks, reduced to a pile of needy, whimpering want whilst Cas clutched him tighter, fucking Dean harder still. Leather creaked, the car rocked, and Dean actually fucking _cried out_ when Cas' knot finally swelled up and shoved itself past his rim and deep into his channel, hot come painting Dean's insides white and holy _shit_ , that was it, that was the come Dean had been using for the past five years, direct from the source and deeper inside of him than it had ever been before. 

Jesus fucking _Christ_. 

Pain flared when Cas' teeth clamped down onto the side of Dean's neck, but the omega was so boneless that he barely noticed the claim. He'd just had one of the greatest orgasms of all time, Castiel could bite whatever the hell he liked, Dean was too busy trying not to pass out in pure bliss. 

The car fell silent, save for the sound of their heavy breathing. Dean's knees were digging hard into Castiel's hips, his body quivering when another load of the alpha's come shot into him. A hand, blissfully soft in its touch, traced the length of Dean's spine, all the way up until the alpha's fingers carded gently through the hair at the base of the omega's skull.

"...Dean?" 

Wow, the fucker still remembered hs name. Dean was having trouble trying to recall where they were, let alone the specifics. 

"Dean are you alright?"

"Mmmm." Dean hummed into the alpha's neck - it seemed to be the place he'd taken residence for the time being, "Feel fuckin' great."

"I - I bit you." Castiel stammered, sounding like he'd just murdered the pope as opposed to fucked a guy, "I'm sorry I - I didn't know what I was -"

"Don't worry 'bout it." Dean sighed, feeling drowsy, "Wanted you to do it anyways."

The body beneath his stilled. "Really?"

"Yeah man," Dean answered, leaning up so he could look the alpha in the eyes, "If I'm gonna fuck an alpha, I want the works, ya know?"

For the first time since they'd met, Castiel cracked a smile, and the omega trapped in Dean's chest howled at the triumph of making his alpha happy. _His alpha_. 

"You say that like you've never fucked an alpha before."

"I haven't," Dean shrugged, biting back a laugh at the wide-eyed look he got in return, "I use, ah, _medication_ to help me get through my heats."

Cas squinted those big blues at him. The red had faded somewhat now, a dull burning around his pupil, simmering away. "What was different about this time?"

Dean took a breath, determined to skate over the truthful answer to _that_ particular ask. "Ain't that the million dollar question, 'cause I just _had_ a heat. 'S only reason I came in today - it ended and I wanted to get out of the house." The omega huffed a laugh, shaking his head, "Guess that ain't gonna happen, huh?"

Hell _no_ it wasn't. Dean was in for another whole week of fucking a plastic knot and wanting another body in bed beside him, goddamnit. The alpha squinted at him again, head tilted, fingers tracing illegible patterns across Dean's back. The touch was wonderful. 

"I could, ah... help you with it." Castiel murmured, lighting up something bright and hopeful behind Dean's eyes, "If you'd like."

A grin crossed Dean's lips. He raised his eyebrows, rolling his hips a few times, making Cas throw his head back against the seat, eyes fluttering shut. 

"You sure you can handle it?" Dean asked, scraping his nails down Cas' chest, "'Cause I'm a handful, you know."

A deep, thunderous noise rumbled somewhere beneath Castiel's skin as his eyes flickered open, tugging Dean into a rough kiss that left them both panting. 

"I think I could take you on."

Damn _right_ he could.


End file.
